1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail guns, and in particular, what is known in the trade as a coil nail gun, and more particularly, to a coil nail gun which has a dual muzzle capable of driving two nails simultaneously, such a dual drive of particular importance and advantage when installing roofing shingles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nail guns, industrial staples, and tackers, are all used in the construction industry to secure interior and exterior construction materials. These devices are pneumatic in nature being operated from a source of compressed air. The general working principles of these pneumatic devices are similar, but their structures differ from nail gun to nail gun and stapler to stapler.
A coil nail gun normally would include a body in which a piston and cylinder are installed, a handle is formed to the body portion and grasped by the hand of the user, and having a supply passage for the communication of compressed air to the piston. The coil nail gun would include a magazine installed adjacent the body portion in which the nails, staples, or pins are loaded.
A feed mechanism automatically moves the securing devices (nails, staples, pins) into alignment and registration with a muzzle which is positioned on the front side of the body member and which through trigger activation the pneumatic action of the nail gun inserts the nail into the construction material.
Applicant's coil nail gun differs from the prior art in that it has two feed mechanisms and two muzzles for delivery of two nails to the construction piece. This dual action is particularly advantageous with respect to the installation of roofing singles.
Shingle blow off is very common when a roof is hit with high winds. Most shingles are nailed down with eight nails, four when attaching the shingle, and four more when the next row of shingles goes on above the initial shingle. This is the most common nail pattern with most laminated shingles. Eight nails will usually hold down shingles in winds up to 70 miles per hour. Shingle adherence can be increased by adding two extra nails per shingle. This would increase the adherence to approximately 120 miles per hour. Although a misnomer, it is commonly called hurricane nailing, and is code in many states frequented by hurricanes. This type of nailing is explained with respect to FIG. 1 hereafter.
The International Building Code stipulates wind loads for areas based on weather patterns and weather history. In no area of the United States is the International Building Code wind rating lower than 90 miles per hour. This would mandate the six nail pattern for the installation of shingles, however, it is up to the local building code enforcement offices to enforce this requirement.
Compliance would require six nails, three groups of two nails each. In order to comply with this code, a roofer utilizing a non-pneumatic hammer, would have to hammer in six separate nails. A roofer using a conventional pneumatic nail gun would still have to activate the nail gun six times in order to install the shingle. Applicant's dual muzzle nail gun allows the roofer to install two nails simultaneously, thereby allowing the roofer to activate the nail gun only three times in order to secure a shingle in accordance with building codes.